memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Lois Hall
|birthplace = Grand Rapids, Minnesota, USA |deathday = |deathplace = Los Angeles, California, USA |roles = Featured Actress |characters = Doctor Mary Warren }} Lois Hall was the actress who played Doctor Mary Warren in the third season episode . Hall was born in Grand Rapids, Minnesota. She died of a heart attack in December 2006 in Los Angeles, California. She was 80 years old. "Lois Hall, 80; actress' film and TV career spanned 57 years" January 5, 2007 Los Angeles Times Early career Hall began her Hollywood career in 1947, appearing in such films as Every Girl Should Be Married and Family Honeymoon. Shortly thereafter, she had a supporting role in the 1949 drama Duke of Chicago, which also featured DeForest Kelley. She also had an uncredited role in the 1949 Marx brothers feature Love Happy and supporting roles in films such as The Adventures of Sir Galahad, in which she played the Lady of the Lake. She continued her film career into the 1950s. She had uncredited roles in films such as the 1950 musical My Blue Heaven, which starred Jane Wyatt, as well as leading roles in films like Pirates of the High Seas, and Secrets of Monte Carlo. She also had roles in classics such as Carrie, Here Comes the Girls, and the Academy Award-winning 1954 musical Seven Brides for Seven Brothers, along with Julie Newmar and Ian Wolfe. Hall was a frequent presence on television during the 1950s, appearing on such programs as Studio One, The Cisco Kid, and Adventures of Superman. She was also seen in two episodes of The Lone Ranger, including one in which she co-starred with Michael Ansara. Later career With the birth of her first child in 1957, Hall took a break from acting. She raised two more children before returning to show business in 1972 with an appearance on the ABC drama series Marcus Welby, M.D. She continued taking on occasional film and television roles throughout the 1970s and 1980s. In 1975, she acted alongside Andrew Robinson in the film A Woman for All Men. Later, in the 1980s, she worked with TV actor-producer-director when she appeared on Father Murphy (along with Charles Cooper), on the penultimate episode of Little House on the Prairie, and in the 1983 TV special Little House: Look Back to Yesterday (with Stan Ivar). Hall is perhaps best known for her supporting role as Sister Constance in 's acclaimed 1991 drama Dead Again. This film also featured Raymond Cruz and Steven Culp in the cast. Even after entering semi-retirement, Hall continued acting. She guest-starred on such recent television hits as CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (with Stephen Root), Cold Case, Six Feet Under (with James Cromwell, Pat Healy, Matt Malloy, Andrew Prine, Matt Winston, and Jeff Yagher), Nip/Tuck (with Raphael Sbarge), and The Unit (starring Abby Brammell). She was also seen in the films Gone in Sixty Seconds (2000) and Flightplan (2005). Other Trek connections *''Rage!'' (1980 TV movie, with Jonathan Banks, Vic Tayback, Garry Walberg, and Meg Wyllie) *''Prime Risk'' (1985 film, with Patricia McPherson, Carey Scott, and Biff Yeager) *''Letter to My Killer'' (1995 TV movie, with Dey Young) *''Bad Boy'' (aka Dawg; 2002 film, with Larry Cedar) *''Lost'' (2004 film, with Bill Cobbs and Robert Easton) References External links * * de:Lois Hall es:Lois Hall Category:Performers Category:TNG performers